Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150808064307/@comment-1218160-20161119165808
Ha ich bin wieder da. Erstmal kannst du auch nur ein PDF mit beiden Seiten hochladen. Also ich hatte erstmal ordentlich zu kämpfen mit deinen Ausführungen, ob und wie sie denn Sinn machen. Ich komme aber zum Schluss, dass dies zum Großteil stimmen kann und ein Großteil stimmt. Denn ja du hast recht, dass die Prophezeiungen alle sehr verschwurbelt/vermischt sind, oder aber dass es auch Teile der Prophezeiung spezifisch gedeutet werden können. Ich stimme dir zu, dass Jon Azor Ahai ist und Dany die versprochene Prinzessin. Unter anderem hatte ich aber auch Probleme mit dem Nissa Nissa-Teil. (3 Drachenseelen + Eine mehr, weil es teilweise komisch von dir beschrieben wurde. Ich hatte vielleicht auch die Denkweise, dass diese Seele auch das Blut des Drachen haben müsste. Aber "The Dragon has three heads. There must be one more!" ist von dir auch aus dem Kontext gerissen. Nämlich ist dies der berühmte Teil, in einer Vision Danys (Rhaegar + Elia und Aegon). Damit ist gemeint, dass Rhaegar eigentlich vorhatte, das Drachenreitertrio wiederzubeleben (Rhaenys + Aegon + Visenya), weshalb er ja auch mit Lyanna "durchbrennt", sie teilweise für die Prophezeiung benutzt. So hier kann aber auch gemeint, sein dass nur zwei Köpfe bekannt sind, aber noch ein weiterer Kopf gefunden werden muss. Ich bin mir bei Brans Wargfähigkeiten über Drogon halt nicht im Sicher und ich denke es liegt im Bereich des Unmöglichen für ihn. (Ja auch wenn es Hinweise gibt, siehe Tyrions Sattel, Tänzerin, Hodor und "Du wirst wieder fliegen!" (was aber eigtl. auf die Träume von Bran zu deuten sein könnte.) Also okay, wir sind uns einig Dany stirbt hinter der Mauer wenn sie sich den WW stellt. Sofern Bran Drogon wargen kann, muss er dass aber erst tun, wenn Dany tot ist. Denn sonst hat Dany nämlich die Kontrolle über Drogon (der ist ihr quasi ihr Schosstier was dauernd in der Serie gezeigt wird. Ja gut, er geht mal auf Abwege aber Drachen brauchen die Freiheit, darin hat Dany unabsichtlich auch richtig gehandelt und ihn halt zu einer "Superwaffe" aufgebaut.) Dann könntest du natürlich recht haben, dass es teilweise die Drachen sind, die ein Teil von Lichtbringer sind. Durch Euron und Cersei gehärtet. Nun, jedoch denke ich eher, dass Jon Drogon nur dann mit Brans Hilfe führen wird, wenn Dany tot ist. Den "Kampf der Seelen" zwischen Drogon und Bran, finde ich dann halt wieder realistisch (einmal Brans Wargfähigkeiten reichen nicht aus, andererseits wäre es ein Martinesques Ende für Bran - so ähnlich wie in Nightflyers - wäre). Mir will aber nicht einleuchten, warum Drogon direkt Lichtbringer sein soll. Ich denke er ist ein Teil von Lichtbringer. Warum? Azor Ahai ist ein Held, der sich aus mehreren Personen zusammensetzt (auch Bran könnte hier ins Spiel kommen.) Azor Ahai ist nämlich eher im östlichen Essos und Asshai auch als mehrere Personen (Hyrkoon der Held, Yin Tar, Neferion und Eldric Schattenjäger) bekannt, wo auch die im Kampf gegen die Wanderer und die Lange Nacht ins Spiel kommen. In Westeros kennt man eher den Letzten Held und den Prinzen, der verheißen wurde. Aber auch denke ich, dass Jaime und sogar Samwell (vielleicht) durch die Schwerter und das Drachenglas und Magie ihre Rollen spielen. Samwell sagt mind. zweimal dass er ein Zauberer werden will, und dass wird er am Ende der Serie nämlich auch. Eis ist ein Teil von Lichtbringer. Ich habe bereits oben ausgeführt warum. Jaime wird mit Jon und Dany in Visionen in Verbindung gebracht. Allerdings wird auch eher wohl im Kampf sterben, was man an seinen Visionen sieht und an Danys Pelz des Hrakkar und vermutlich an Tyrions Visionen im Buch (die beiden werden sich gegenüberstehen wo Tyrion vermutlich erneut zum Sippenmörder wird.) Er leistet seinen Beitrag in dem er die Schwerter (Witwenklage + Eidwahrer) liefert und die Schwerter werden wieder vereinigt (beide Schwerter haben "durch Zufall" rot+schwarze Linien). Wenn sie wieder vereinigt werden, werden sie vermutlich ganz rot, durch Drachenfeuer. Dass Langklaue und Herzbann ein Teil von Lichtbringer werden, bin ich eher weniger von überzeugt. Aber man weiß ja nie. Auf Langklaue als Lichtbringer werden keine Hinweise gelegt, auf Eidwahrer und Witwenklage schon. Jon führt nicht nur Drogon in der Schlacht gegen den Nachtkönig, sondern auch Eis/Lichtbringer. Drachen können nichts gegen wanderer ausrichten. Drachenglas und Valyrischer Stahl schon. Also tötet Jon den Nachtkönig mit Eis und nicht mit Drogon. Vielleicht kommt er auch dabei um. Oder hat wenn er lebt keine Lust Politik zu führen. Was ich mir nach der Schlacht erhoffe: Sansa wird von einem "Rat" zur Königin gewählt. Sie bleibt vermutlich unverheiratet, wie Elisabeth I. Oder aber sie bleibt mit Tyrion verheiratet (wenn die Ehe nicht durch "Landrecht" annulliert ist.) Dies würde auch geschichtsbezüglich Sinn zum Rosenkrieg machen. Die Häuser Lennister (Lancaster) und Stark (York), werden durch das Haus Tudor (rot-weiße Rose) vereint. Da in Buch und Serie auch Bezüge zwischen Sansa und Sandor gelegt werden, denke ich dass dieser vielleicht auch danach oder am Ende der Serie eine Rolle in ihrem Leben spielen wird, während die offizielle Ehe nur den politischen Beziehungen gilt. Gendry sehe ich nicht an Sansas Seite, darauf werden keine Hinweise gelegt. (Kommt notfalls mit Arya zusammen, sollte die noch leben.) Er baut das neue Haus Baratheon auf. Tyrion wird vermutlich Hand der Königin oder ist mit seinem Weingut in Abgeschiedenheit glücklich. Angeblich werden ja auch in "Schwarzwasser" Hinweise darauf gelegt, dass er sogar König wird, da in der Szene in der Cersei mit Tommen redet auch die Rede von einem kleinen Löwen ist, während man zweimal u.a. zu Tyrion überblendet. Tommen ist zwar auch ein Löwe und ja er wird König, aber Tommen ist rechtlich gesehen ein Hirsch. Auch wird Tommen vermutlich nicht das Ansehen der Tullys/Graufreuds, Mormonts oder Arryns haben (wenn überhaupt). Ja, Tyrion ist eigentlich durch den Mord an Tywin unbeliebt, aber da "Schwarzwasser" aus der Feder von Martin stammt, könnte das in der Serie durchaus mit Tyrion geschehen. Man hat einen König der eigentlich nicht beliebt ist, aber sich doch als guter Herrscher (Richard III., Heinrich VII.) erweist. Das hätte Tyrion aber in Vordergründiger Betrachtung zu Sansa, zu den Florents durch Samwells Mutter Melessa. Würde auch in dem Sinn machen; Jaime sitzt während Roberts Rebellion auf dem Thron ohne König zu sein, Cersei während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Fehlt Tyrion. Lustig ist auch als Cersei Wölfe als böse Kreaturen bringt, eine der Überblenden erfolgt. Was interessanterweise nicht in der Szene erwähnt wird, ist das Haus Martell (die Sonne) und das Haus Tyrell (die Rose). Ist defakto durch den Putsch durch Ellaria ausgestorben und ich denke Ellaria und die restlichen Sandschlangen machen es auch nicht mehr lange. Tyrell hat zwar auch Nebenlinien, wird aber in der Serie ignoriert. Die Florents werden durch Melessa die neuen Herrscher der Weite(?) Könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er fortschrittliche Politik betreibt halt die parlamentarische Monarchie einführt. U.a. die Zitadelle, den Aufbau von Wissen (auch durch Samwell), fördert und damit die Renaissance-Zeit einläutet. Ja das klingt jetzt nach "Fansicht" einem zu positiven Zuckerwatte-Ende. Aber naja. (Man muss bedenken, dass Tyrion im Buch sowie in der Serie unterschiedliche Personen sind, also macht das Sinn. Im Buch sehe ich für meinen Lieblingscharakter eher ein düsteres Ende vorraus. Da könnte ich schon mal davon ausgehen, dass er oder Sam das Lied von Eis und Feuer als Memoiren für die Nachwelt schreiben. Aber, da er vermutlich seine Zunge verliert, recht zurückgezogen lebt.) Andererseits wurde auch mal erwähnt, dass vor allem die Personen am Ende dabei sind, die auch in der ersten Folge z.B. zusammen im Hof von Winterfell gemeinsam aufgetreten sind. (Heißt Sansa, Arya, Bran, Jon, Jaime, Cersei, Sandor), während dort z.B. Roberts Fluch auch eingeführt wurde (Robert berührt Ned, Cat, Robb und Rickon). Die Folge betreibt wirklich durchaus auch ein wenig Foreshadowing. (Arya fragt Sansa nach Tyrion während sie zu Joffrey schaut und gleichzeitig ein blickwinkel zu Sandor gezeichnet wird. - Tyrion bleibt im Süden?) Arya muss Robert ihren Namen sagen (No-one). Bran würde ein Soldat werden (wird zum Krüppel).